Memories
by OwlheadAthena
Summary: This has never happened to Robin before, in all the encounters he and Batman have had with Scarecrow. The villains' poisons produce fear not… not this. Batman would know what to do- But Batman's not here, is he?
1. Chapter 1: Robin

…

**Don't ask me why I'm doing this.**

**On a side note… IMMA BACK! :D**

**Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING.**

**There.**

…

Lights.

Noises.

People are touching him.

Screams.

Shouts.

Now he's being shaken.

But none of it matters to Robin. He's too far away… too far gone to care anymore. The pain has long since faded, only to be replaced by… nothing. That is the only way to describe what has enveloped Robin since the Scarecrow pulled the trigger of the gun pointed at him.

He should be terrified, Robin knows, as everything he sees turns into a blur of colors, one thing fading into another.

But he doesn't.

He feels weightless, like all the strings holding him down to the earth have been cut, and he's left floating away like a lost balloon.

Sobs.

Sniffs.

Water… _tears _landing near Robin. Someone's crying.

Maybe M'Gann's the one who's crying. Maybe about him…?

This has never happened to Robin before, in all the encounters he and Batman have had with Scarecrow. The villains' poisons produce fear not… not _this. _

_Batman_ would know what to do-

But Batman's not here, is he? He's somewhere back at base, back at Happy Harbor, probably awaiting Robin and his team, so he can 'correct' them, on their many, _many _mistakes.

Is Robin a mistake now? Is he just some… some _thing _that will always be a thorn in his teammates-his _friends'- _sides? Something that'll always be nagging in the back of their conscious? Maybe forever?

Maybe…

Maybe.

_Maybe._

That's just it: He doesn't know.

And he possibly never will…

Fading.

Disappearing.

**_Everything..._**

Things are losing their volume and importance to Robin now.

Darkness is filling in the gaps left by what ever's around him, overriding _it all. _It's all just… just… _gone_ now. Tangible things like his senses pale in comparison to the never ending wave of _black _as the wave becomes swallowing everything, becoming hungrier with each mouthful, until it devours everything like, like a _forest fire _in some dry, bony once-forest.

The weightlessness Robin feels becomes deafening as everything he knows… feels, thinks, hears, just _disappears _in this wave.

And Robin welcomes it with open arms, letting himself drown in it's depths.

…

**I MAY continue this… if I get enough reviews and stuff.**

**I don't know how this went, the formatting's a little… **_**weird, **_**I guess you could call it.**

**So… how'd I do? :D Should I fix something, grammar, was there suspense…?**

**REVIEW!**

**~OHA**


	2. Chapter 2: The Team

**Readers…**

**I am **_**not **_**amused.**

**Okay, maybe I am. XP BUT JUST A LITTLE.**

**Seriously though: In Danny Phantom fanfiction, whenever I post something new there like a one-shot WAAAAAAY longer than the last chapter, I get an average of like, two reviews.**

**On Young Justice fanfiction, I get four reviews in the first hour, ten by the end of the first day, and 13 after two days in total.**

**WHAT. THE. FUDGE.**

**Is fanfiction putting like, sub-messages in my story? Do people just pity me? Or am I **_**actually **_**a good writer?**

**IT'S ALL CONFUUUUUUUUUUUUUUSING!**

**Oh well.**

**Disclaimer: … I wish. You wish. (Probably.) But if I **_**did **_**own Young Justice, this would so totally happen ;D**

**In this chapter… THE TEAM'S POV AND SOME DADDY!BATS.**

… **I bet the Daddy!Bats got you going, huh? XD**

**Oh yeah, so anyway **_font like this equals M'Ganns telepathic communication thing. Got it?_

…

_One hour ago…_

"There have been reports of an illegal drug-trafficking trade happening in the lower east harbor of Gotham." Batman informed as he stood in front of the floating holographic screens depicting Young Justice's next covert assignment.

Connor snorted. "Isn't _all _drug-trafficking illegal?"

After giving the clone the withering look dubbed 'The Bat-Glare' by several people (I.E Robin, Kid Flash, and the entire Justice League), Batman continued.

"Our sources have led us to believe that the 'normal' drugs have been infused with a light dose of the Venom formula some of you have encountered in previous missions." Insert pointed look at Robin, Kid Flash, Aqualad, Miss. Martian and Superboy. (And Artemis was left out of the loop…)  
>"But I thought we destroyed all shipments of the VenomBlockbuster substance." Aqualad questioned, tilting his head a little to the side.

Batman narrowed his eyes at the team's leader. "You _thought _wrong." The word _idiot _seemed to hang off the end of the sentence.

Aqualad looked down at the ground.

"While the light amount of the Venom substance in the drug does not in fact give its user any of the abilities demonstrated by Desmond while at Cadmus or Bane at Santa Prisca," Batman continued. "It does give the drug an immediate and almost unbreakable addiction to the drug the formula was added to."

"Wait a sec, back up." Robin interrupted, a frown on his face. "What do you mean, _'Unbreakable addiction?'_"

If Young Justice could have seen Batman's eyes, said eyes would have been rolling in their sockets. Even the part of the face uncovered by the cowl on Batman showed the mouth being lifted slightly to match the movements of both the eyes and the eyebrows.

Robin pouted as Batman continued to speak.

"The addiction to the drug is so severe, that when the League and I brought in a man on the drug and cut him off, he went into severe withdrawal and had to be immediately hospitalized." As if to prove his point, Batman then proceeded to drag up a video monitor of a withered looking man feebly moaning in a hospital bed while hooked up to numerous beeping machines.

The man looked to be only in his late twenties, judging by his build shown through the thin bed-sheets, but his stringy snow-white hair contrasted sharply with this idea. His eyes seemed shrunken in his head, and his skin was pulled back tight, like a plastic surgery gone wrong. It seemed placid, with almost a plastic like sheen, and his bright blue veins and arteries stuck out both against and above the texture called 'skin.' To top it all, when the man moaned again and opened his mouth, you could see he was toothless.

"Remember kids: Don't do drugs." Someone -probably Wally- called from the back of the group after a brief moment of silence while all the teens had absorbed the severity of the problem.

Batman briefly scowled in the general direction of the voice before he continued speaking. "Your job is to infiltrate the warehouse and _observe. _Whatever you do, you will _not _fight. Your mission is to observe and report, is that clear?"

"But sir," Aqualad asked stepping forward. "What happens if we are attacked? Then can we retaliate?"

The Dark Knight frowned and narrowed his eyes at the young leader. "It shall not come to that." and with those words, a swoosh of a cape, and the opening of a door, the World's Greatest Detective was gone.

…

_15 minutes ago…_

In retrospect, it was all Artemis and Wally's fault. Well, maybe Aqualad should get some of the blame for pairing the two up in the first place to do a sweep of the area while the rest of the team sneaked their way into the warehouse where the drug deals were being made. (But that's beside the point.)

_"Quit touching me!"_

_"I'm _not_ touching you, Arty!"_

_"_Arty? _What kind of nickname is _that?_"_

_"Shut up, Blondie!"_

_"Don't tell me what to do, Baywatch!"_

_"Friends' Spot-Stealer!"_

_"Geek!"_

_"Magic Believer!"_

_"Non Magic-Believer!"_

_"Arty-Farty!"_

_"ARTY-FARTY? West, I _swear_ I'll take one of my arrows and SHOVE IT UP YOUR-"_

At this point, Miss. Martian cut off the two's telepathic link so everyone else wouldn't lose their concentration while they tried to continue on with their mission. Emphasis on _'tried'._

Cutting off their 'eyes and ears' (So to speak) to what was going on outside the warehouse was their first mistake.

If they had put up with KF's and Artemis' bickering for just a few minutes longer, they would have been completely aware of the Scarecrow and his goons entering the warehouse they themselves were in.

One ambush later, the team would find themselves a few feet away from Scarecrow holding a gun cocked and loaded at a tied up Robin's face.

Their second mistake was letting Superboy rush at Scarecrow unrestrained at the very _least_, after the villain had taunted Superboy, preying on the boy's weakness concerning his control over his anger.

As the Kryptonian charged the criminal, a deranged smile that would have made the Joker jealous crossed the face of the Scarecrow. Not even seeming to care for his own safety, Scarecrow turned off the safety mechanism on the gun pointed at Robin…

And fired.

The team's third mistake was not keeping Robin safe.

Fully prepared to their youngest teammate with a hole in his face, the teens were slightly surprised to see only gas come out of the gun's barrel.

The fear came back on at full blast when Robin's eyes rolled to the back of his head a moment later and his body started convulsing as it dropped to the ground with a dull thud once Scarecrow let the Boy Wonder's collar 'slip out' of his hand.

While Aqualad and Miss. Martian went to keep Superboy from not ripping apart the Scarecrow, who didn't even try fighting back, Artemis and Kid Flash went to work pinning Robin down.

"What's wrong with him?" Artemis hissed, trying her best to not let her emotions show. Some of her fear seemed to have leaked through her defenses though, because Kid Flash gave her a panicked, but knowing, look.

"I-I don't know! Rob's told me about all of the stuff he's seen Scarecrow do in the past, but Scarecrow's always seemed to work with fear gas. You know, like seeing your worst fears right in front of you even though they're not really-"

"I know what it means! Quit rambling!" Artemis scowled at the redhead before directing her attention back to the thrashing boy underneath her hands. "But if it's fear gas, shouldn't he be screaming or something?"

"Well, he could be so terrified that he's convulsing." Kid Flash pointed out, and Artemis reluctantly nodded.

"I… _guess _your right. For now, at least."

Committing the moment of _Artemis_- Artemis, of all people! - Saying he was right to memory, Kid Flash started to pull his still shuddering friend up, moving Robin so that the boy was currently leaning again Kid Flash's shoulder. Artemis moved to help the speedster, just as Robin's legs gave out again, the archer helping Kid Flash to shoulder the weight of the boy evenly between them.

"Guys, come on! We gotta get out of here!" Kid Flash shouted to their three other teammates, who immediately let Scarecrow fall to the ground unconscious as they came over.

"But what about our mission?" Miss Martian innocently questioned as Superboy easily took Robin and held him half cradling, half bridal-style.

"I believe we have enough Intel." Aqualad responded, taking control of the situation again. "Kid Flash is right: Robin needs us now, we should leave while we still can. I shall call the League and have them pick up Scare-"  
>And that moment, Aqualad was cut off by a slightly muffled scream. It was coming from the Boy Wonder.<p>

"Rob!" Using his super-speed, Wally practically _tore _his best friend out of Superboy's arms and laid him gently on the ground. "Rob! Can you here me?"

The rest of the team gathered around, each calling out to there masked friend. Robin didn't respond at all, instead starting to shake harder, mouth open in a mute cry. What _really _got the team going was when Superboy spotted something shiny rolling down Robin's face. Something wet, like…

"Is Robin _crying_?" Superboy asked out-loud, disbelief written across his face.

Pause.

Silence.

A couple sharp intakes of breath.

"ROBIN!" Artemis shouted, pushing everyone aside a little, and resorting to shaking the still unresponsive boy. Other arms and hands came forward, each one poking the Boy Wonder, or even just there for the sake of _touching _him, like they're all afraid the teen lying in front of them will just disappear.

Off to the side, M'Gann's eyes start watering, and in the seconds the Martian is bawling into her hands. All of the emotions around her are confusing her, pushing her off the edge. No, strike that: She fell off the cliff long ago. The only problem now is that she doesn't have a parachute or something to save her.

Shock; anger; love (The family kind); bewilderment; the feeling of being lost; _pain_; and to top it all off: Just pure, utter_ terror._

M'Gann just starts sobbing harder.

Through her tears and curtain of hair shielding her face from view, M'Gann can barely see what's going on. It scares her at first when she doesn't immediately recognize the large, bulky, humanoid shape is in front of her, with something that resembles much smaller legs in it's arms.

Superboy and Robin.

Two of her teammates.

On either side of the Kryptonian is two other boys, one younger than Superboy and one older. The former is dressed in a black stealth suit of sorts, but it doesn't hide his flaming read hair. The latter figure has strange, buzz-cut almost, white hair, and glowing blue tattoos on his arms.

Wally and Kaldur.

Two more of her teammates.

Which must mean that the only other girl on the team, Artemis, is…

A warm hand on M'Gann's shoulder that gently guides the Martian forward is a signal to the blonde girl's arrival. M'Gann doesn't even have to look at the other girl to see the small smile, and the equally terrified eyes. She can feel them well enough, burning into her like fire, incidentally a Martian's only weakness.

Artemis.

Her last teammate.

M'Gann follows her teammate's, her _friends_, into her Bio-ship that she summoned what seems to be a hundred years ago.

…

**Derp.**

**Alright, so will there be any pairings in this story.**

**Um… nope. Not really. There may be hints, but I'm not writing about anybody eating face or whatever XP**

**Anyway, toodles! :3 By the way… this was five pages on word. Huh. Go figure.**

**I was wondering… can any of you see how this chapter ties in with the last one? Cookies if you do X3**

**REVIEW!  
>~OHA<strong>


	3. RANDOM AUTHOR'S NOTE GASP :O

**Hey-o, readers!  
>Anyway, sorry I haven't been updating. School happened. Friends happened. Parents happened. Evil-teachers-from hell happened.<strong>

**You know what I mean.**

**And then, to top it off, my sister LOST. MY. FLASHDRIVE. Actually, she hid it for a good week and a half. Where was it you ask?  
>I found it in my sock. <strong>

**Yeah. APPARENTLY, my sister took one of my socks, put my flashdrive in it, then put the sock in the dirty clothes hamper. It was then washed, and dried. **

**If it weren't for the fact my sister is only two, I swear I would've punched her :|  
>Anyway, the flashdrive by some miracle survived xD Well, okay then. Anyway, I only JUST found it.<strong>

**Which means I haven't been writing AT ALL.**

**SO, I have really nothing ready yet for you guys to read. This is just to explain why you all haven't seen me around that often, and also to buy myself more time writing xD  
>But I really don't want to lose my flashdrive ever again. I literally cried when I couldn't find it :| That thing was my best friend over the summer. (Except for you guys, of course XP)<br>So anyway, I'll try to have an update out by next year, how about that? XP  
>(Nah, don't worry, it'll definitely be out by November break. At the latest. I swear to God. I'll kill who ever gets in my way :|)<strong>

**~OHA **


End file.
